my hermana es mi cupido
by anyelicamotaban
Summary: No puedo creer que Max esta enamorado y no me lo había dicho yo siento algo por Max y no se lo pienso decir ese va ser un secreto que me lo voy a lleva a la tumba pero paso algo cuando Max hablo por la tele mi hermana Abby me descubrió y tuve que contadle mi secreto le ISE prometer que no se contara anidie ni a Max
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hoy fan de el competidor de snowboarder max asher a ganado la medalla de oro de la cuarta carera de snowboarder, soy Ben colas ultima noticias de deporte snowboarder , esperen un momento me han dicho que tenemos a Max asher en vivo con la entrevistadora EMA Wilson

Cámara 1

Entrevistadora EMA Wilson

Hola Max soy EMA me podrís respóndeme unas pregunta

(Max)

Claro hermana, dime todo lo que quiera

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Bien Max, es Belda que en la próxima Carrera vencerás a tu Némesis yuud nuuderwd

(Max)

Claro, aquí lo espero para vencer a ese tramposa yuud nuuderwd hAhAhAh

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

BIEN fan ya lo escucharon max va a ganarle yuud nuuderwd en la próxima carrera de snowboarder

Max aquí tengo una pregunta que hacen tus fan`s

(Max)

De acuerdo dime que mandaron preguntar mis fan`s

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Es verdad que esos rumores de la red que estas enamorado de un chico y que estudia en tu misma escuela blizzard Springs high shool.

(Max)

Un resoplido por parte de Max, de acuerdo no lo voy a negar si estoy enamorado de un chico muy especial y por eso no lo voy a decir su identidad, sale corriendo

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Ya lo escucharon fan`s de Max asher nuestra estrella esta enamorado de un chico especial así lo a dicho nuestra estrella de snowboarder se despide EMA Wilson vamos con Ben

(Ben)

Wuao no lo puedo creer nuestra estrella, nuestra estrella de snowboarder esta enamorado de un chico pero eso impar pero algunas fan no le va gustar esa noticia algunas tendrán su corazoncito roto pero no le importa que Max sea feliz verdad fan`s,

Bueno me despido

En otro lugar específicamente en la

Casa de los Ackerman

Shock

Howie viendo la pantalla de la tele no lo puedo creed Max enamorado de un chico yo me quiero morir no puede ser mi Max, se repetía en su mente howie

Abby: Max enamorado de quien y de paso de un chico mmm... Pensando de quien sera

Alvin: Max enamorado de quien yo no se que decir aunque Max es un chico lindo no puede ser que estoy pensado

Llyd y Diane Ackerman: wuao sera mejor que vallemos al súper mercado cómpranos cosa para proteger la casa ante de que una loca fan despechada quiera quemar la casa

Llyd: si cariño tienes razón, con lo que dijo Max en la tele se va ha monta una muy grande

Levantándose del sofá e ir al Almario de los abrigo para acoger los suyos y así poder ir al súper mercado afuera hace un frío terrible chicos ya nos vamos a súper

Chicos: claro mama nosotros nos vamos a que dar aquí en la casa

Llyd y Diane Ackerman : Saliendo de la casa ;ven el automóvil del manganee de Max que esta estacionado en la acera ven salir a Max bajar del automóvil

Llyd y Diane Ackerman : hola Max

Max: hola mama y papa Ackerman si me disculpa voy a mi habitación tuve un DIA muy largo

Diane Ackerman : si cariño anda ve después hablaremos

Max: si

Entrando ala casa ve ha Alvin y Abby discutiendo

Abby: Alvin cuéntame quien te gusta

Alvin: nunca te lo contare Abby aun que me lo ruegues

Max: chicos paren por que discuten;

Volteándose viendo que Max esta en el pasillo de la sala

Alvin y Abby : hola Max

Abby : no estábamos discutiendo verdad Alvin

Alvin: no, volteándose para ir a la cocina

Abby: vez no estábamos discutiendo

Max: si claro, dice con sarcasmo

Abby: Max felicitaciones por ganar la medalla de oro

Max: Ho gracia Abby si me disculpas voy a mi habitación hoy fue un DIA muy largo ya sabes por que lo digo

Abby: reacuerdo si necesitas algo solo llámame estaré aquí con Alvin

Max: bien buenas noche

Abby: Alvin no, no te me escaparas

Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar contigo

Alvin : si ya terminamos le grito des la puerta tratando de huir de su hermana

Abby : Alvin no te vallas se fue tras de su hermano quería averigua si era verdad de que Alvin tiene un flechazo de Max

Max: veía desde la venta de su habitación que comparte con Alvin, como Alvin y Abby discutían algo. No le tomo mucha importancia.

Max: se acostó en su cama con el pensamiento, de cómo tomaran que estoy enamorado y de un chico, estoy muerto mañana en la escuela mis fans querrán saber quien Será el chico misterioso de quien estoy enamorado. Fin de pensamiento.

Afuera de la casa de los Ackerman

Abby: vamos Alvin admítelo te gusta Max

Alvin: si bien lo admito me gusta Max Féliz, solo no se lo digas no quiero que el lo sepa.

Abby: por que?

Alvin: por que tengo mido de su rechazo, no quiero perder su amistad y además el a dicho que esta enamorado de un chico de nuestra escuela no quiero meterme en su enamoramiento.

Abby: Alvin no te ponga Así

Alvin: como quieres que no me ponga así estoy destrozado el chico que me gusta desde que se mudo con nosotros le gusta alguien mas. Abby el me gusta no se que Aserr


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Abby: Alvin ya ven éntreme a la casa para que te bebes un te de manzanilla y te tranquilices

Alvin: si, agacha la cabeza y se disculpa lo siento por gritarte

Abby: descuida ven lo abraza entremos a la casa y descuida no le diré a nadie de tu secreto le sonríe para tranquilízalo.

Alvin le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermana más traquido.

a entra a la casa su hermana se fu a la cocina a prepárale la tasa de te y el se fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

En la cocina

Abby- pensamiento- Balla DIA de hoy Max confianza el las noticia que esta enamorado de un chico y que Alvin esta enamorado de Max resopla, Hmmm. a hora que lo pienso de quien esta enamorado Max tengo que averígualo, fin de pensamiento.

Al DIA siguiente

.pi. suena la alarma de despertador mmm...Max mmm ya es de dia hoy va ser un dia muuuuy largo se dijo Max en sus pensamiento, a levantarse de su cama se percato que Alvin todavía esta durmiendo, Balla se ve lindo cuando duerme Me dan ganas de bésalo, y no puedo creer que yo me Allah enamorado de Alvin si pudiera decirle que el es chico misterios que me gusta pero no puedo no quiero que una loca fan le AGA daño tengo que seguir guardando mi secreto no puedo dejar que nadie se de cuenta de mi flechazo por Alvin

Será mejor despertado ya se esta asiendo tarda para ir a la escuela, shred despierta ya se esta asiendo tarde para la Escal. Le llamo pero Alvin perece de no quiere ir a clase hoy por que no se a movido de la cama en tose Max se acerca para zarandéalo con la mano cuando IVA a poner una mano en el hombro de Alvin se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro lo tenia a uno centímetro de Alvin no lo podía evitar Alvin tiene unos labios muy carnoso que le provoca besar, estaba apoco centímetro de bésalo cuando Alvin abrió los ojos- Alvin- mmm... Max que ase – Max – eh nada Dize todo colorado estaba apunto de bésale que mala suerte la MIA, Alvin Max despierten el desayuno esta listo les llamo la mama de Alvin, Alvin si ya bajamos, Max si me disculpa quiere bájate de mi cama, Max eh si lo ciento se baja de permitiéndole a Alvin para que se baje de la cama para que se valle saciarse para el irse a hacíase tan bien, después de que Alvin, termino de hacíase, se va abajo para ir a la cocina, en sus pensamiento cuando esta bajando las escaleras- Alvin- no lo puedo creer Max estaba a punto de bésame o era un sueño no lose pero se sentía ta. Real, mama Ackerman: ardillita te piensas quedar allí o piensa desayunar y Max- Alvin- se esta hacíase bajara en unos momento mama, -Abby- como te siente Alvin le susurro cuando Alvin se sentó a su lado, Alvin Abby solo olvidemos lo que sucedió anoche solo Mante el secreto Profa. Hermana solo olvídalo si. Abby, de acuerdo no le voy a decir a nadie tu secreto pero Alvin te voy a dar un consejo por que no te declara a Max. No te presionare solo piénsalo. Pero Alvin tiene que decirle a Max que te gusta. Alvin, no Abby el ya a dicho que esta enamorado de quien sea esa Persson, le susurro molesto, mama me voy a al colegio adiós, mama, de acuerdo ardillita pero no vas a espera a Max, Alvin no, cuando su mama le IVA a preguntar por que ya Alvin Avia salido por la puerta, mama ack, estala molesto con Max por las noticia de anoche, le pregunto a Abby ya que era la única que esta con ella en el comedor, Abby, no lo se mama, le respondió sabiendo la pregunta de que su hermano pequeño esta molesto con Max si el querré rómpele el corazón si saberlo. Max, buenos DIA mama ack, Abby, saludo Max. Max y donde esta shred pregunto, por su amigo ya que todo los DIA Alvin lo esperaba para ir al colegí, mama ack. Alvin se fue ase media hora cariño. Max, eh no me espero por que. Mama ack. No lose cariño cuando le IVA a pregunta el ya Avia salido, Max, estará molesto por lo de la noticia de anoche. Mama ack. No cariño Alvin no te odia por lo de la noticia solo este algo sorprendido, pensamiento- creo-. Ho cariño ve la hora ya tienes que irte al Cole. Max, si ya me voy se fue con un ánimo decaído. Abby, Max espera me voy contigo necesito preguntarte algo, pensamiento- hoy es el dia voy a averiguar de quien esta enamora Max me lo prometo, se ISO una promesa interna- fin del pensamiento. Max, pensamiento- hay no por que ami Abby quera Aserr me un interrogatorio para poder sacarme el secreto de que estoy enamorado de su hermano- fin de pensamiento. Abby y Max están caminado al colegio pero el ambiente esta muy intenso entre los dos. Abby: pensamiento -ya tengo que Aserr que hable tengo que averiguar de quien esta enamora Max –fin del pensamiento de Abby. Max somos amigos verdad y sabes que puedes contar comigo verdad Asi que voy Aserr directa dime quien es esa persona que robo tu corazón, Max: a qui vamos, resoplido, Abby no quiero decir quien es. Abby bien no me dejas elisión, Max aquel te refiere que no tiene Edesio. Cuando IVA a seguir negándose vio que Abby estaba poniendo carita de cachorro hapalidazo, abby no me pongas esa cara sabe que que, esta bien te diré quien es, se rindio no puede ver a una persona con esa cara de cachorrito le ase derretir su corazo con sola ver esa cara. pero no a hora desque del coleg. Abby pensamiento- yupi yupi lo logre, pero no me esperaba esa respuesta lo conozco lose se que me evitara el tema cuando salga del coleg, pero todavía no me rindo tengo un as bajo la manga – fin de pensamiento. Reacuerdo estonce hablemos en la casa allí nadie no escuchara. Max: bien resoplido- pensamiento del play para ebitar a Abby - salir del colegio me boy directo a la casa de los arckeman buscare mi tabla y me iré Aserr snowboarder y Asi evitare a Abby el restos del DIA a si lo are y evitare contarle que estoy enamorado de su hermano –fin del plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Abby: Alvin ya ven éntreme a la casa para que te bebes un te de manzanilla y te tranquilices

Alvin: si, agacha la cabeza y se disculpa lo siento por gritarte

Abby: descuida ven lo abraza entremos a la casa y descuida no le diré a nadie de tu secreto le sonríe para tranquilízalo.

Alvin le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermana más traquido.

a entra a la casa su hermana se fu a la cocina a prepárale la tasa de te y el se fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

En la cocina

Abby- pensamiento- Balla DIA de hoy Max confianza el las noticia que esta enamorado de un chico y que Alvin esta enamorado de Max resopla, Hmmm. a hora que lo pienso de quien esta enamorado Max tengo que averígualo, fin de pensamiento.

Al DIA siguiente

.pi. suena la alarma de despertador mmm...Max mmm ya es de dia hoy va ser un dia muuuuy largo se dijo Max en sus pensamiento, a levantarse de su cama se percato que Alvin todavía esta durmiendo, Balla se ve lindo cuando duerme Me dan ganas de bésalo, y no puedo creer que yo me Allah enamorado de Alvin si pudiera decirle que el es chico misterios que me gusta pero no puedo no quiero que una loca fan le AGA daño tengo que seguir guardando mi secreto no puedo dejar que nadie se de cuenta de mi flechazo por Alvin

Será mejor despertado ya se esta asiendo tarda para ir a la escuela, shred despierta ya se esta asiendo tarde para la Escal. Le llamo pero Alvin perece de no quiere ir a clase hoy por que no se a movido de la cama en tose Max se acerca para zarandéalo con la mano cuando IVA a poner una mano en el hombro de Alvin se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro lo tenia a uno centímetro de Alvin no lo podía evitar Alvin tiene unos labios muy carnoso que le provoca besar, estaba apoco centímetro de bésalo cuando Alvin abrió los ojos- Alvin- mmm... Max que ase – Max – eh nada Dize todo colorado estaba apunto de bésale que mala suerte la MIA, Alvin Max despierten el desayuno esta listo les llamo la mama de Alvin, Alvin si ya bajamos, Max si me disculpa quiere bájate de mi cama, Max eh si lo ciento se baja de permitiéndole a Alvin para que se baje de la cama para que se valle saciarse para el irse a hacíase tan bien, después de que Alvin, termino de hacíase, se va abajo para ir a la cocina, en sus pensamiento cuando esta bajando las escaleras- Alvin- no lo puedo creer Max estaba a punto de bésame o era un sueño no lose pero se sentía ta. Real, mama Ackerman: ardillita te piensas quedar allí o piensa desayunar y Max- Alvin- se esta hacíase bajara en unos momento mama, -Abby- como te siente Alvin le susurro cuando Alvin se sentó a su lado, Alvin Abby solo olvidemos lo que sucedió anoche solo Mante el secreto Profa. Hermana solo olvídalo si. Abby, de acuerdo no le voy a decir a nadie tu secreto pero Alvin te voy a dar un consejo por que no te declara a Max. No te presionare solo piénsalo. Pero Alvin tiene que decirle a Max que te gusta. Alvin, no Abby el ya a dicho que esta enamorado de quien sea esa Persson, le susurro molesto, mama me voy a al colegio adiós, mama, de acuerdo ardillita pero no vas a espera a Max, Alvin no, cuando su mama le IVA a preguntar por que ya Alvin Avia salido por la puerta, mama ack, estala molesto con Max por las noticia de anoche, le pregunto a Abby ya que era la única que esta con ella en el comedor, Abby, no lo se mama, le respondió sabiendo la pregunta de que su hermano pequeño esta molesto con Max si el querré rómpele el corazón si saberlo. Max, buenos DIA mama ack, Abby, saludo Max. Max y donde esta shred pregunto, por su amigo ya que todo los DIA Alvin lo esperaba para ir al colegí, mama ack. Alvin se fue ase media hora cariño. Max, eh no me espero por que. Mama ack. No lose cariño cuando le IVA a pregunta el ya Avia salido, Max, estará molesto por lo de la noticia de anoche. Mama ack. No cariño Alvin no te odia por lo de la noticia solo este algo sorprendido, pensamiento- creo-. Ho cariño ve la hora ya tienes que irte al Cole. Max, si ya me voy se fue con un ánimo decaído. Abby, Max espera me voy contigo necesito preguntarte algo, pensamiento- hoy es el dia voy a averiguar de quien esta enamora Max me lo prometo, se ISO una promesa interna- fin del pensamiento. Max, pensamiento- hay no por que ami Abby quera Aserr me un interrogatorio para poder sacarme el secreto de que estoy enamorado de su hermano- fin de pensamiento. Abby y Max están caminado al colegio pero el ambiente esta muy intenso entre los dos. Abby: pensamiento -ya tengo que Aserr que hable tengo que averiguar de quien esta enamora Max –fin del pensamiento de Abby. Max somos amigos verdad y sabes que puedes contar comigo verdad Asi que voy Aserr directa dime quien es esa persona que robo tu corazón, Max: a qui vamos, resoplido, Abby no quiero decir quien es. Abby bien no me dejas elisión, Max aquel te refiere que no tiene Edesio. Cuando IVA a seguir negándose vio que Abby estaba poniendo carita de cachorro hapalidazo, abby no me pongas esa cara sabe que que, esta bien te diré quien es, se rindio no puede ver a una persona con esa cara de cachorrito le ase derretir su corazo con sola ver esa cara. pero no a hora desque del coleg. Abby pensamiento- yupi yupi lo logre, pero no me esperaba esa respuesta lo conozco lose se que me evitara el tema cuando salga del coleg, pero todavía no me rindo tengo un as bajo la manga – fin de pensamiento. Reacuerdo estonce hablemos en la casa allí nadie no escuchara. Max: bien resoplido- pensamiento del play para ebitar a Abby - salir del colegio me boy directo a la casa de los arckeman buscare mi tabla y me iré Aserr snowboarder y Asi evitare a Abby el restos del DIA a si lo are y evitare contarle que estoy enamorado de su hermano –fin del plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Abby estaba esperando que Max hablara tenia que saber quería ver si Max le gusta su hermano ya si júntalos no Query ver que su hermano sufra por su primer amor. Abby: cuártame espero una respuesta, Max: resoplido reacuerdo pero antes Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Abby: bien que cosa. Max: no quiero que se lo diga a mis fan y menos a el no Quiero que salga lastimado. Abby: bien aserto tu propuesta ya solo dime quien es le pregunto my contenta por fin iba saber de quien se enamora Max. Max: es... Es... lo decía nervioso con la mejilla ligeramente sonrojadas. Alvin, logrito tan fuerte que dejo a Abby en shock, Abby: eh, que decía perpleja – pensamiento de Abby- SIP lo savia solo falta decirle a Alvin que Max le corresponde daba saltitos de felicidad en sus pensamiento- fin de pensamiento. Max: Abby no me golpes por enamórame de tu hermano, se cubre con la tabla de snowboarder. Abby: eh por que piensa que te voy a golpea Max, Max: por enamórame de tu hermano es Ovio. Abby: Max no AGA que te golpe en serio, pero no puedo creer que te guste Alvin, Max: si me gusta pero me prometiste que no le vas a contar nadie ni siquiera a shred, Abby: Max es lindo que te guste mi hermano, wow pienso que se vería como una linda pareja le Dize a Max, Max: eh Abby no piense eso yo no puedo salir con shred no puedo. Abby: por que piezas eso, Max: ya te dije no Quero que le hagan daño una de mis fan. Abby: Haver Max, hoy en el coleg vi. Que tus fan te apoyaban pero exageraron acorraladote en el pasillo. Max: si lo se pero no me refiero a ellos. Abby: entonces a Queen te refiere. Max: no me dejaras en paz si no te lo cuento Belda. Abby: no solo cuéntame por que tienes miedo de declárate a Alvin. Max: resoplido, bien te lo contare. Tengo un club de fan que están mas loca que una cabra ellas se llaman las fuego sobre sangre su líder Wendy Shon esta obsesionada comigo esta tan loca que casi mata a mi ex novia de Lauder, Abby: espera esta diciéndome que tenia una novia pensé que res gay ,Max: no lo soy, Abby: ese unos segundo me dijiste que te gusta Alvin y ahora me Dize que no te gustan los chicos. Max: espera no te valles por ese camino no me gustan los chicos pero me enamore de shred eso si no lo niego. Abby: bien pero sigue contándome por que le esa loca le ISO daño a tu ex, Max: resoplido, sucedió ase dos año en mi antigua escuela Wendy Shon era mi amiga de escuela cuando ISO el club de fan se obsesiono mucho comigo cuando comencé salir con Emili, Wendy le comenzaba acosar con sus amiga del club cuando yo no estaba con ella, la lastimaba psicóloga y Asi la llevo a cortase las venas barias bese, yo me entere cuado recibí una llama de su madre cuando la llevaron a urgencia después de llegar Allah ella me contó todo y ante de cántamelo ella termino comigo y por eso no e salido con nadie desde ese tiempo y después acuse a Wendy Shon com. Sus padres la metieron en un centro de rehabilitación cuando me vine y me mudar aquí pero eso no quiero confesadme a Alvin y tanpoco quiero perded su amista y por eso es que le tengo miedo a se club Abby solo olvida todo lo que te he dicho. Abby: reacuerdo pero eso queda ya en el paso Max solo tienes que disfrutar tu vida en el amor. Max: no lo se Abby, ya te conté todo Serra mejor que valle a entrenar snowboarder. Abby: bien solo piénsalo Max. Max: no tengo nada que Penza solo seguir con mi carrera snowboarder y olvida mi vida amorosa solo olvídalo Abby ya me voy, sale de la casa para dirigime a la montilla donde entrena snowboarder. Abby: los chicos si que son problemáticos pero estoy feliz Max le gusta Alvin solo tengo que ase que Max se confíense o Alvin, si lose soy me dirán metiche pero me lo agradecerán cuando estén juntos, Howie: wow, entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Alvin y Max, Abby: se percata que la niña esta destral de ella. Howie: lo vuelvo a decir wow, no esperaba escuchar esa confesión por parte de Max. Abby: Howie que asías espiándonos. Howie: oye no era mi intención espíalos yo solo vine a termina de amar el robo con Alvin pero los vi ablando y no quise interrumpí pero me dio curiosidad de quien es el chico que le robo el corazón a mi Max, pero no pese que fuera Alvin, Abby: asta donde escúchate le acuso, Howie: escuche toda la conversación, Abby: si me lo imagine pero te molesta que Max este enamorado de Alvin ya que a ti te gusta, Howie: eh no solo en shock pero me emociona que Max esta enamorado de Alvin y no cualquier chico bobo de la ciudad pero algo triste por que Max no quiere confesases sus sentimientos a Alvin cuando Alvin si le corresponde. Abby: eh espera como sabes que Alvin le gusta Max, Howie: lo vi. Verner Alvin actúa nervioso cuado esta cerca de Max. Ya no puedo espera para cántale a Alvin Dize feliz, Abby: espera para el tren no puedes deshile no te creara y no te ara caso telo digo por que Aller me lo confeso no se confesara y menos Max me hicieron no confesares nada. Pero no me hicieron prométele que los juntara y por eso quiero tu ayuda Howie, Howie: que mal, pero cuentas comigo esos dos se verían lindo junto no lo crees, Abby: si eso fue lo que le dije a Max, Howie: pero hay un pequeño inconveniente que hay de se club de locas, Abby: a eso si tienes razón eso déjame lo ami,lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra , ven vamos a bajo ya tengo el plan perfecto para como juntar a aso dos, Howie: wow no tratare de enojarte y como es que ya tienes ese plan ya planeado. Abby: lo planee anoche solo esperaba una respuesta de Max y Asi comensal. Decían bajando las escaleras con Howie al Lao de ella. Howie: y dime que comenzamos primero de tu plan. Abby: numero uno a ser que Max tenga celos, Howie: tienes una falla hay Abby, Abby: eh por que, Howie: como aras que alvin salga con un chico si ni siquiera puede pedile a una chica a salir, Abby: resoplido e tienes razón Howie pero no nos paremos en ese detalles, y numero dos la ultima hacerles salir sin que ellos se entere, Howie: como una sita Abby: eso, y la ultima encéralos en una habitación asolas y Asi presiónalos a que se confíense, Howie: es algo censillo y si no funciona, Abby: créeme Howie si fusionara, en pensaremos mañana para encontrarle un novio a Alvin para que le de celos a Max, Howie: bien ya me esta gustado tu plan en tose después de clase en el centro comercial, Abby: echo, solo mantelo en secreto, Howie iba responde cuando escucharon la puerta de la sala abridse y la persona que entra va es Alvin. Alvin: hola Abby y Howie ya esta aquí pese que te ibas a demora mas que yo lo siento pese que ibas allegas mas tarde, Howie: eh no es nada solo conversaba con Abby mientra te esperaba ya empecemos a termina de construir ese robo hoy es noche de tacos y mi mama me quiere temprano en la casa. Alvin: resoplido ok vamos pero ante Abby ha visto a Max le pregunto a su hermana por la ausencia de Max. Algo nervioso. Abby: si salio a platicar snowboarder ase media hora por que. Alvin: por nada Howie te espero a Riva sale corriendo a escaleras arriba para ir ala habitación. Howie: por que actúa Asi nervioso hoy. Abby: larga historia te la contare mañana en el centro solo debo entérame de los detalles. Dize con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
